


Didn't I My Dear Part Quatre

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [18]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/F, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth installment of the Pickup Lines tag. I'm not sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't I My Dear Part Quatre

Lexa sat upon a log, watching Clarke train as she did with all of her warriors. Although, much unlike she did while her other warriors were training, Lexa began daydreaming about Clarke and what would happen when they lead the thirteen clans together.

Before long, Lexa was snapped back into reality, her bruised and bloodied girlfriend standing before her, hand practically glued to her hip with an annoyed expression embedded into her features. 

“Were you speaking, Skai prisa?” Lexa asked, a light blush creeping up her neck as she pressed her palms against her knee caps.

“I said, I'm not sure what quidditch position you play, but I bet you're a keeper,” Clarke said, aloud, turning on her heels and heading to the infirmary, leaving a confused Heda in her wake. Lexa made a mental note to ask Raven what a “quidditch” is later.

* * *

 

“You sent for me, Lexa?” Clarke asked, her feet kicking back and forth on the log she had found herself sitting on.

“Yes.” The commander replied, a smug grin plastered upon her face. “So, we’re friends now... When do the benefits kick in?” She asked, her grin only growing larger moments before Clarke rolled her eyes, stood, and walked away.

* * *

 

“Clarke, is that a knife in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?” Lexa asked, seated upon her horse moments before the battle with the Ice Nation.

“It’s a knife.” Clarke replied, and, as quick as she had opened her mouth, she was gone.

* * *

 

“Clarke, I seem to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” Lexa asked, hoping this one would work for sure. If Bellamy had taught her anything, confusing your significant other was the best way to win their heart.

“What’s a phone number?” Clarke asked, looking at Lexa as if her eyes were daggers, aimed at the commander’s soft face.

“I do not know.” Lexa replied, defeated. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this one being so short, but I've had a bit of a time crunch and minimal motivation. I've actually been working on this one for months and should have posted it way earlier. You can yell at me for that over on tumblr:  
> http://tiny-broody-gay.tumblr.com  
> http://fearoftheinevitable.tumblr.com


End file.
